Simple Share Strategy
Shares are looked at in two ways in this game. First You have 50 shares of your own at the start of each round. It is best, but not quickly done, to sell off your shares to other players. Why? Well, besides giving you extra money as they sell to help you build up your company, it also frees up space for you to earn weekly dividends (a.k.a. FREE Money)for your top 50 valued shares that you have purchased from other players. Keeping in mind that only 2 shares from your company count each week when dividends are paid (as long as they are within your top 50). Thus, important to sell the excess shares as soon as you can. You can put all your shares out for sale on day 0 as soon as the round starts. It takes 30-300 minutes for your shares to show for sale. As they are bought by other players you will be credited with the sale cost at the next ten minute tick. Sometimes players will only put out half or some of their shares each day and benefit from the higher selling price gained as each day goes by. It really is up to you how you want to release your shares. If you want instant cash from your shares, you can sell direct to the bank for a small discount. Second It is in your best interest to also buy the maximum of 5 shares per day from day 0 forward until the first dividend payment. Dividends are paid every Sunday at 6:00 am game time on both NU and US servers. As stated above, it is FREE Money each week that will not only give you a nice addition of cash to help with your company, but a little boost in company value as well. The first couple weeks are not very large dividends as the companies are just getting started, but if you take some time out each day and find some good share you will be happy with your efforts. There are a few simple ways to find the good shares each round. Here are a few of the ways that I look for shares each round that can be very helpful. * Records Link - Biggest total dividend paid in one week. You will see some past round heavy hitters and can then take a look and see if they are playing the current round. * Read the forums - Sometimes players post the shares they bought and you can look and see if any are still for sale. Make a note if not, so you can go back and check later. * Use the Map Link - Look in each city and see what players have set up their companies there and what buildings they have. Lots of shops or offices are signs of a good stockpile which means good dividends. * Once you have transports - Look and see who is buying/selling what goods as you transport. * Browse the shares for sale page - Keep an eye out for large stockpiles or names that you might know from previous rounds or the records link. 'Note:'It is in your best interest to buy your maximum 5 shares starting on day 0 for the first week. After the first dividend payment you can be more selective, but to maximize your dividend earned each week is in your best interest. Each week you can weave through your shares and decide if you wish to sell any. You earn stock points when you sell shares that have increased in value. If you don't see the share giving you a nice weekly dividend payout going forward, then put it out for sale. For every 100 iKr the share has increased in value awards you 1 stock point. It is at least something you can gain for investing in that companies share. Keep in mind that some shares may not provide a good weekly dividend from a large stockpile, but some shares might have large increases in value. It is up to you to monitor these and decide when it is best to sell these shares for stock points. It could be they have become blockers in your top 50 valued shares and might be preventing you a better dividend payment each Sunday. Sometimes it is worth keeping them, but again up to you depending on how competitive you are playing for S Rank in the round. You can try and be active on buying/selling your 5 share maximum each day, but it isn't for everyone. A nice share total to keep active in your portfolio is 60-65 shares. Keeping in mind that only your top 50 valued shares (including 2 of your own shares) will qualify for the weekly dividend received each Sunday. There are a few players that might quit or become inactive or go bankrupt during the round. These shares will appear colour coded on the My Shares page. (Note: There are no warnings when a player chooses to bankrupt themselves by resetting their account). As it gets closer to the end of the round it is best to get that number close to 50 as possible. At the end of the round, all shares are automatically sold to the bank at a reduced price, with no S points earnt. So if you can sell what you can it is to your benefit. Strategy and How to Guides